L'amour est
by mely eriko takara
Summary: seria de viñetas narradas por nuestro querido peli crema y posiblemente por nuestra manager peli azul posible lime y lemon mas adelante y algo de oc en algunos personajes [viñeta 4] l'amour est ... jaloux: por que ella también sentía celos y mas si alguien se acercaba al lo que era de ella
1. l'amour est délicieux

Hola:3

lo se me largue por varios meses :c pero andaba rara, primero porque corte con mi novio el con el cual cumpliría un año pero me entere que el japuta me engañaba desde hace meses, por supuesto no salió ileso ni siquiera físicamente xD

y lo otro se me borro el disco duro D:. En verdad pido una disculpa por mi ausencia, aunque eso si jamás dejare de escribir fanfic nunca *-* xD además de que e estado con proyectos personales y eso. En cuanto lo demás pido disculpa a haru-shan, sé que esperabas con ansias que subiera fanfic :c

Bueno dejando eso de lado les hablare sobre este fanfic que ahora escribí, es una serie de drabble o viñetas .w.

la verdad ni se pero xD, bueno espero les guste :3

_Rosados… _

No podía dejar de pensar y ver aquellos preciosos labios, además de sus azulados cabellos y esos ojos grisáceos ojos que brillaban más que la luna en una noche despejada de estrellas.

Quién lo diría, yo el goleador estrella de Raimon, está enamorado y nada más ni menos que de la pequeña peli azul, si aquella que me saca suspiros con su sonrisas y sus mejillas un poco regordetas y rosadas pero además había algo más que me volvía loco y era….

_Sus rosados labios_

Cada día que los veía más y más tenía ganas de besarlos y morderlos, una que otra vez me pregunte que sabor tendrían, sandia, fresa, frambuesa

¿Oh acaso a...?

-cereza- vi su mirada curiosa sobre mí, además de un leve fruncido de cejas.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-nada otonashi, no te preocupes-vi que me miraba algo dudosa, pero en cuanto la mire a los ojos vi un pequeño rubor asomarse, se veía tan tierna.

Un rato después de eso decidí ayudarla a bajar algunos botes de agua de una estantería, aunque al principio no quería que yo subirá ya que ella "_podía sola_" pero al parecer no tenía tanta suerte como decía, resbalo del escalón de aquella escalera y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome entre mis brazos, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo rosados incluso rojizos labios que tenía entre abiertos, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Estaba tan ruborizada, podía sentir su respiración entre cortada y su mirada clavada en mí, sin decir nada más nos separamos y la ayude a cargar todo aquello hacia una mesa, vi que no me miraba al parecer sentía pena, decidí que posiblemente yo debía romper el tenso ambiente.

-oy…

-disculpa- pude ver su sonrisa nerviosa, pero solo atine a sonreírle con calidez jamás me ha gustado verla triste.

-no te preocupes haruna, los accidentes pasan- me miro sorprendida y había olvidado que no le llame por su apellido, nos miramos y reímos un rato.

A punto de retirarnos, a nuestros hogares la vi ponerse un labia de color rosado pero lo que más me hizo perder mi auto control fue el ver que era.

_Cereza..._

La tome de la muñeca con vi su mirada sorprendida y solo la bese, eran tan suaves sus labios y sabían tan bien, comencé a sentir que me correspondía era un movimiento tan lento y dulce el que hacíamos, luego de quedarnos sin el maldito oxigeno nos separamos, toque su mejilla y nos vimos con amor.

-me gustas haruna- vi sus ojos brillar tan hermosamente y me abrazo

-tú también me gustas shuya- le sonreí y bese una de sus mejillas.

-creo que ahora mi sabor favorito es la cereza- le guiñe el ojo y ella solo enrojeció hasta las orejas, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro jamás me cansaría de las cerezas y mucho menos de _mi peli azul._

OMG nunca me cansare de esta pareja ;u;

Bueno espero les haya gustado, eso si estas viñetas serán de varios capítulos, y veré si puedo subirlos cada semana C:

Gracias por leer 3


	2. l'amour est possessif

un mes lo se merezco la muerte (?

lo siento mucho, por la tardanza ademas de que les debo un regalo de navidad , pero juro que se los dare y sera un lemmon eue.

bueno a lo que vengo, espero les guste este cap:3

* * *

_por que..._

acaso no habia nadie a quien mas pueda molestar, por que tenia que ser su peliazul, asi es aunque paresca a veces indiferente no significaba que no me molestara.

-b-basta fubuki-kun.- aprete la mandibula y mire como seguia el peliplateado el cual se supone, es mi mejor amigo-aunque no lo diga- estando con mi peliazul pero lo que mas me molestaba era el verlo hacerle cosquillas, tocandola, acaso no podia hacerle cosquillas a alguien mas como someoka. Pero pensandolo bien eso se veria raro.

ademas de cuando aca le decia fubuki-kun, como anhelaba estamparle un balonaso en el rostro y borrar su estupida sonrisa.

_"tranquilo shuuya" _yo no era asi tal vez solo tengo que contar hasta 10, suspire y mientras los miraba recorde que debia hacerlo.

_1-_jajaja no escaparas.-

_2-basta fubuki-kun haras que me...-_

_3-que cosa.- siguio haciendole mas cosquillas._

_4-n-no te lo dire.- _

_5... vamos dime haru-chan.-_

_6..., esperen le dijo haru-chan, al diablo el auto control, abri aquella puerta con brusquedad ganandome sus miradas curiosas pero me importo poco y tome la muñeca de mi peliazul._

_-e-espera goenji-san.-aprete los labios y me la lleve a rastras apesar de sus quejas, al llegar a un pasillo solo la acorrale con mis brazos cubriendo cualquier salida._

_-por que.- senti su mirada grisacia sobre mi, y la mire serio._

_-por que, que.-_

_-por que eres asi con el y no conmigo.- me miro aun con duda_

_-con quien goenji-san.- aprete mi cuerpo contra el suyo y tome su barbilla._

_-no me llames asi, no quiero que me trates con respeto, quiero que me trates igual que el.- _

_-a quien, no entiendo.- me molesto eso, acaso no entendia._

_-a fubuki, tratame igual que a el, no me trates con respeto.- senti que sonreia._

_-acaso estas celoso.- diablos, dio en el clavo pero cuando tendria la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento._

_-si maldita sea!, odio que estes con alguien mas quen no sea yo, no quiero que nadie mas te abrace quiero que solo yo pueda tocarte haruna.- acaricie su mejilla y vi sus ojos cristalizarce._

_-por que tardaste tanto en decirlo.- vi que limpia sus ojos, y sonrei acaricio suavemente sus labios y los bese, sabian tan bien ella sabian mejor de lo que pense._

_-te amo tonto.- sonrei y la abrace, sin poder evitarlo aspire su olor olia a flores._

_-tambien te amo.- entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos juntos hacia la salida, solo que vi algo extraño a fubuki guiñarme el ojo, frunci el seño mañana le preguntaria que diablos fue eso._

_-sabes me acabo de dar cuenta que eres algo posecivo.- mire a mi peliazul y vi un sonrojo en sus mejilla._

_-posiblemente pero se que te encanta que sea asi.- la acorrale de nuevo y bese sus labios._

_oh si podria aveces ser shuya-elqueesmasserioquenada-goenji, pero algo que me molestaba era que tocaran lo que es mio, por supuesto eso incluye a mi ahora peliazul, por que no la compartiria con nadie, bueno tal vez con su hermano pero solo con él._

* * *

_Que les parecio owo, espero les guste y lamento si es corto pero son drables y viñetas y tienen que ser cortos bebes._

_Gracias por leer! _


	3. l'amour est extase

hola *-*

vengo con doble cap en un dia (yeah)

espero les guste:3 tiene lemmon eue

por cierto gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

_**flores y dulces**_

_-aahh shuya.- sonrei al verla agitada debajo de mi, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada opacada por la lujuria._

_-se que te gusta.- lami la piel de su cuello y senti su cuerpo temblar levemente, la sonrisa que tenia se ensancho mas._

_siempre me habia gustado su sabor, toda ella era una delicia ademas de su olor no habia nada mas que me hiciera entrar en completo extasis.__  
_

_-ahh no p-pares.- _

_siempre me habia gustado todo de ella, pero el probar el sabor de su piel era exquisito, veia su frente aperlada por el sudor y su pecho subir de arriba hacia abajo de forma rapida._

_-nunca lo are.- lami sus rosados pezones y acaricie las curvas de su cuerpo, dios me volvia loco todo de ella._

_sentia como gemia con cada roce que hacía en su cuerpo, pero era inevitable el no querer recorrer cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Comence un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta aquella zona que sabia mejor que cualquier cosa. Acaricie con mis dedos su sensible clitoris y puede ver su cuerpo retrorcerce._

_-n-no toques ahi, sabes que soy sensible de ahi.- rei entre dientes y pase mi lengua, saboriando sus deliciosos fluidos de aquella zona tan sensible pero que le causaba tanto placer._

_-se que te gusta que te toque ahi haru.- sonrei y acaricie con dos de mis dedos su entrada, sintiendola mojada sonrei mucho mas y lami sin detenerme a sus protestas._

_-ahh d-dios.- meti mi lengua y saborie cada parte de su interior era tan deliciosa, nunca me cansaria de su sabor y mucho menos de sus actitudes timidas ante nuestros encuentros juntos._

_segui extasiandome con su sabor, mientras sus gemidos eran la melodia perfecta ante esta situacion luego de unos minutos escuche sus gritos que significaban su llegada al orgasmo, sonrei y solo pude decir._

_-_**_eres tan deliciosa como siempre haru, pero prepárate que esta vez no me contendré por nada.- _**

**_por qué no había nada más delicioso o que me llenara de éxtasis que su sabor._**

* * *

bueno que les parecio:3

gracias por leer *-*

¿review?


	4. i'amour est jaloux

hola owo

vengo con siguiente cap :'3

es algo cursi y eso uvu

por cierto este capitulo contiene demasiado oc por parte de los personaje owo

espero les guste~

* * *

_**maldita zorra**_

_mordi mi labio con frustacion y aprete los puños, por supuesto la causa de mi molestia eran los tan frustantes..._

**_celos.._**

_pero no admitiria que los sentia, por esa pelinegra de atributos pequeños, si el podia ser celoso conmigo pero yo no de cuando carajos eso es posible, aprete con mas furia la mandibula al escucharlos reir._

_-jajaja goenji-kun es demaciado gracioso.- vi que hacia una sonrisa de lado y reia levemente._

_senti que el estomago se me revolvia todo el almuerso al verlos reia asi, solo queria que esas sonrisas fueran para mi no queria compartir con nadie mas, bueno solo con su hermana menor. No entendia el por que dolia tanto, yo lo quiero, pero odio que este con alguien mas acaso no se da cuenta de las incinuaciones de esta tan ciego es en cuanto ese tema, ahora mismo veia que lo asexual se podia pegar un poco al estar con endo. Suspire tal vez solo estoy paranoica con eso, aunque que ¡que rayos hacen!._

_Mire atonita la escena esa chica le enseñaba su poco busto a shuuya, Mi shuya, me quede como piedra y vi sumirada de el la desviaba pero por que incistia tanto, talvez aya una explicacion para eso, si eso debe ser..._

**_mentira_**

_muy bien solo debo tranquilizarme un poco, esto debe tener una razon, ¡aunque ¡ahora por que se acercaba tanto a el! , ala mierda la explicaciones, sali de mi escondite entre los arbustos y me lance contra la pelinegra ella me miro con rabia y tiro de mi cabellos, oh dios se metio con menos debia._

_-que rayos haces zorra, quien te crees.- se levanto e intento golpearme pero sostube su mano._

_-soy la novia de quien le enseñabas los pechos.- ella me miro sorprendida y rio con burla._

_-el mismo me dijo que no tenia novia.- solte su mano y mire a shuuya el solo nos miraba expetante y mis ojos se comenzaban a aguadar, pero no me verian llorar._

_-oh ya veo, lamento aver interrupido.- y sonrei falsamente y me fui._

_solo escuche una risa y el grito de mi nombre por el, aun asi comence a correr lejos , llegue a un parque y me deje caer atras de un arbol mientras las dolorosas lagrimas caian solas, me sentia traicionada, pero debia venirlo venir el era un chico popular y yo solo una manager del equipo, que ciega rei con ironia y cerre mis ojos intentando parar las lagrimas._

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo queria dejar que mi corazon sanara con la caida de mis lagrimas, al momento de abrir mis ojos mire el cielo anarajado y los arboles que dejaban caer sus hojas y flores, sonrei levemente me encanta ver eso me relajaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez lo mejor era terminar la relacion, un sollozo escapo de mis labios ante ese pensamiento y solo escuche pasos acercarse, no me interesaba quien me viera asi solo queria que dejara de doler._

_-no llores haru.- levante la vista y ahi estaba el su mirada preocupada sobre mi y su respiracion agitada._

_no dije nada solo desvie la mirada intentanto ignorarlo, pero solo senti su mano en mi rostro y ser volteado hacia el, sus ojos se veian tristes._

_-por que, dijiste eso acaso te da pena salir con alguien mas pequeña que tu, dime.- baje la mirada mientras las lagrimas salian libremente._

_-yo nunca dije eso.- lo mire con rabia_

_-no mientas, esa chica dijo eso.- un sollozo salio de mis labios sin poder contenerlo- si no quieres salir conmigo mas dilo.-_

_- yo nunca diria eso haru, sabes por que.- lo mire aun llorando con duda._

_-por que te amo.-y solo senti el contacto de sus labios contra los mios, sentia el latido rapido de su corazon y su respiracion contra mi rostro, mas lagrimas callero y correspondi tambien lo amaba no podia permitirme que el sufra_

**_que masoquista sone..._**_  
_

_al separarnos limpio mis lagrimas y sonrio con calidez mientras le devolvia la sonrisa, me tendio la mano para levantarme y la acepte solo senti como era estrechada a su cuerpo su olor, calidez todo de el me embriagaba era inevitable que eso no pasara, sonrei._

_-haruna, te prometo que ya no te are sufrir mas,no dejare que nadie nos separe no se que seria de mi sin ti, eres la luz que alumbra mi ser no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi.- y denuevo las lagrimas aprecieron pero solo susurre un suave "si" ante sus palabras._

_salimos del parque y entrelazamos nuestros dedos sonriendo extrañamente el camino fue silencioso pero las palabras sobraban en este momento, bueno hasta que una pregunta me incomodo._

_-oye haru, estabas celosa.- lo mire con rabia y el solo rio con sorna, pero golpie sus costillas._

_-si, imbecil.- desvie la mirada y senti como agarraba mi mejilla con su mano y me besaba lentamente, siempre hacia que mi corazon latiera con fuerza._

_-de ahora en adelante no sera asi.- sonrei y seguimos nuestro camino._

**_podria pasar lo que fuera pero yo lo querria con la misma intensidad y se que el igual._**

* * *

adsfdsa ;n; 

tengo que admitir que llore al escribirlo xD

gracias por leer

¿review?


End file.
